xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Grayson(Robin) (Teen Titans Go!)
The Leader of the Teen Titans in Teen Titans Go!. Relationship with Starfire Robin has a huge and obsessive crush on Starfire, but as shown in Sandwich Thief, Starfire does not feel the same way. This is different from how it was in the original Teen Titans, as Starfire had a crush on Robin. In Hey Pizza!, Robin had the choice between building a senior center (for the unappreciated seniors) or building a community pool (to see Starfire in a bikini and rub sunscreen on her). His crush on her made him constantly go back and forth between wanting to build the senior center and the pool. In the end, he did the right thing and built the senior center, but Starfire decided to model the bikini for him anyways. The bikini ended up being for Silkie, much to Robin's disgust. In Super Robin, Robin reluctantly did the chicken dance for his friends after Starfire excitedly begged him to. Overall, they seem to be good friends, but their romantic relationship hasn't evolved, at least not yet. At Comic-Con they showed an upcoming video showing that Robin and Starfire kissed but Starfire said that she loved Robin like "the brother", thus disappointing and depressing Robin. In The Date, she was willing to go on a date with him but had already agreed to go on one with Speedy. Robin decided to sabotage their date and, as a result, Starfire got mad at him and punched him for it, then left with the voice in Robin's head. In Matched, Robin asked Cyborg to make the Love Matcher 5000 because he wanted to prove he was a match for Starfire, but matching her with Aquaman instead, making him enraged. After finding out that Starfire is matched to Aquaman, he tries to be like Aquaman so he can win Starfire's heart, but instead made Starfire and Cyborg uncomfortable. In the end of the episode, he gives up, but was still mad he wasn't matched with Starfire. But when Cyborg says his Love Matcher 5000 was faulty, he got his hopes up, thinking Aquaman wasn't Starfire's match, but he was. But later the Love Matcher 5000 matched Beast Boy and Starfire with a scratching post, making him so depressed, he cries with Aquaman. In Colors of Raven, Starfire and Robin are trying to catch Passion Raven, until they find her in a kissing booth. Robin attempts to lure Passion Raven to the prism by a kiss, but is pushed back by Starfire, hinting she likes Robin. In Starfire the Terrible, when Robin was kissing the moon in a retroback, Starfire is seen behind him, sad, leaving us a second hint that she does indeed have feelings for the Boy Wonder. In Sidekick, when he sees Starfire in a Batgirl costume, he looks at her in awe for a few seconds before he snaps out of it and tells her to take it off but reverts back by her reply of the suit being too tight. In Nose Mouth, he has a dream about saving her from several villains as a super strong buff version of himself. He also dreams of saving her in Dreams. In Breakfast Cheese, he desperately avoids looking at Starfire while she pouts, which hints he likes her but is afraid of revealing that to her and the other Titans. In Be Mine, he goes to the Valentine's dance with her. However, he seems heartbroken when she reveals that she loves him like a "brother". In I See You, he takes her out on a fake stakeout in an attempt to get a kiss from her. When she finds out, she becomes angry but is flattered when he admits that she is a great detective. In Mouth Hole, Starfire gives Robin whistling lessons. While she was whistling, Robin starts to become distracted by her beauty. Robin states that she had beautiful hair and eyes. Starfire then says to press his lips together and puckers up as Robin puckers up as well. Robin then tries to kiss her but Starfire grabs his lips and stretches them out, leaving Robin in pain. At the end of the episode, after Robin rescues the Titans and defeats the H.I.V.E with his new whistling power, Starfire states lovingly that she couldn't know that whistling can be so strong. Robin grabs Starfire by the hand and they begin to dance. Starfire then tells Robin to kiss her. They both pucker up while the other Titans watch in awe. In Head Fruit, he told Starfire that someone had a crush on her, which was implying himself. As he was about to tell her, Beast Boy shook his head so that everyone would fall out of his treehouse. In The Return of Slade, Robin said he finally got a kiss from Star after defeating Slade. Although, it was an off screen. In A Cat's Fancy, Robin is so determined to receive Starfire's attention to where he is willing to become a cat, knowing how much she loves them. Starfire loves cat Robin, to the point where she renames him 'Sassy Pants' and never leaves his side. Because of this, she leaves the Titans to live with Sassy Pants, thus causing her to become a cat lady. After six months, Robin doesn't want her to be a cat lady anymore, so he dresses up as a dog, and Starfire rejoins the Titans, loving the dog Robin, then Robin was presumably hit by a car at the end. Training 900 Jump Squats Biography As a young boy, Dick Grayson was orphaned by the tragic murder of his parents during a circus performance. The young orphan was adopted by Bruce Wayne(Batman) (Teen Titans Go!), a millionaire business owner, who lived a double life as the infamous crime fighter Batman. Bruce had also witnessed both of his own parents murder, so the two became very close. When he grew older, Dick became Batman's sidekick Robin, and spent many years helping him rectify the crime-filled streets of Gotham City. One day, Robin decided to strike out on his own and become a solo hero. Robin decided to become the defender of Jump City. On one occasion, Robin, along with four other teenage superheroes, worked together to save the city. Because they worked so well together, they formed the Teen Titans, and Robin became the leader of the Teen Titans. Super Powers * Super Strength ''(formerly): As of Dog Hand he became super-strong by a wish from Trigon that made him able to lift cars and huge televisions effortlessly. He was also able to easily punch out Trigon in his giant demon form, and wield Beast Boy as a weapon when he transformed into a huge anchor. * 'Flight: Acquires this when he dies and becomes a ghost in Ghostboy, as well as one of the powers he's given to him by Raven in Super Robin. * '''Super Speed: One of the powers he's given to him by Raven in Super Robin. * Heat Vision: One of the powers he's given to him by Raven in Super Robin. * Telekinesis: One of the powers he's given to him by Raven in Super Robin. * 'Ice Breath: '''One of the powers he's given to him by Raven in Super Robin. * '''Animal Shapeshifting: '''Robin gained the ability to shapeshift into animals in Animals, It's Just a Word! Trivia * Robin has an obvious crush for Starfire, but, it isn't very obvious if Starfire likes him back. This was the opposite during the first season of the old show, however in "Starfire the Terrible", in a retroback, she was shown to about to give Robin flowers, which means she might have feelings for him. * It is unknown if he will use red birdarang's in this show. ** In Mouth Hole, Starfire is shown to hold affection for Robin, as she asked him to kiss her. ** On top of that, however, she had no shown feelings for him in Rocks and Water. ** It should be noted though, she showed some brief attraction to him in her "serious form" in "Let's Get Serious". ** Another example of Starfire holding some affection for Robin is in the episode "The Return of Slade". Robin states that he got a kiss from Star, resulting with her giggling. * Robin is very impulsive and can lose control very easily. This was the complete opposite in the original show; where in fact Robin was very calm in almost every situation. * Robin has been the antagonist of an episode more than any of the other Titans, with a total of 10 episodes. * Several episode indicate Robin has a fragile mental state, and can easily resort to questionably sane behavior. Such instances include: The Date, Staff Meeting, Sidekick, Uncle Jokes, Puppets, Whaaaaat?,Sandwich Thief, and Yearbook Madness. * As seen in Driver's Ed, Robin's mask is a pair of glasses and he has very small black circles for eyes, however, in The Mask, Robin uses his mask to cover his identity. * As shown in Dog Hand and Nose Mouth, Robin has a desire to be more muscular. * As seen in Laundry Day, Robin has fangirls. * In his room, Robin has a lot of things with the faces of mostly Batman villains on them, which he uses to either punch or throw birdarangs at. * In Video Game References, Robin has a habit of being in a constant state of excitement which elevates his blood pressure as well as making enjoyable things boring. * Robin has died 6 times in this series: Ghost Boy, Super Robin, Real Magic, Salty Codgers, Hot Garbageand Scary Figure Dance. * Robin has become a ghost 4 times in this series: Ghost Boy, Real Magic, Hot Garbage, and Scary Figure Dance * Robin has left the Teen Titans 7 times: Super Robin, Staring at the Future, Money Grandma, Robin Backwards, Let's Get Serious, Multiple Trick Pony, and for unknown reasons in Two Bumble Bees and a Wasp. * There are several running gags revolving around Robin in the series: * Robin's obsession over Starfire and his vain attempts to win her heart. * Robin being narcissistic and selfish in his quest to be a true hero or the greatest hero. * Him doing something wrong, then later realizing his mistake. Then he apologizes to the Titans, but the Titans don't seem to notice and/or care. * Robin getting injured. * Robin being depicted as crazy; often involving him having a panic attack, talking to himself, or hearing voices. * Robin arriving or leaving by throwing a gas canister on the ground. * Robin being obsessive over being the leader of the Titans. * Robin using his grapple gun for faster travel. * It is revealed in Parasite that Robin has various pictures of himself which he stores in his computer. * Robin is the only Titan who does not have the natural ability to fly. * In Staff Meeting, it's shown that Robin has an unhealthy attachment to his staff and treats it like a real person. He will become extremely emotional if his staff is broken. * Robin has his own, branded headphones, shown in Meatball Party. * Robin seems to love tacos, as shown in Lazy Sunday. * Sometimes Robin's birdarangs are red, while usually they are black. * As revealed in Starfire The Terrible, Robin is apparently in love with the moon. However, he may have been thinking of Starfire, contrary to what Starfire believed. * Robin has an extreme fear of Batman as shown in "Sidekick" and "Thanksgiving", hinting at a possible mistreatment at Batman's hands. * Robin doesn't like to be called "Boy Wonder", but in Dog Hand, he didn't seem to mind when Trigon called him Boy Wonder. * Robin does not have an archenemy in this series, even though in the original ''Teen Titans series it wasSlade. * In Thanksgiving, it is revealed that he's Raven least favorite Titan. * Of all the Titans, Robin has the most "Little Buddies" with four. They are Birdarang, Beat Box, Super Robin, and the Universe Staff. ** However, since Robin treats his actual staff as a friend, he could actually have five "Little Buddies" if his staff is counted. * According to Jinx in Opposites, he has a celery scent. * Whenever Robin becomes paranoid, he has a habit of writing on the walls, as he did so in "Nose Mouth" and "Birds". * His current costume is the same outfit that Tim Drake wore in the Comics when he became Robin. * As shown in Puppets, Whaaaaat?, Robin gets angry when the Titans don't follow his orders. * Robin and Raven are the only character that named with a bird started the letter "R". * Robin is a fan of Pretty Pretty Pegasus, which Raven likes. * Robin has been shown to have bad breathe multiple times in the series, for example in "More of the Same" and "Rocks and Water". * It was shown in "Yearbook Madness" that the other heroes in the DC universe like the Teen Titans except Robin. * It has been shown in Spice Game that Robin cannot take spicy foods. * It has been shown in the episode Grube's Fairytales that Robin can play the flute. * Robin's Bo Staff was Tim Drake's Weapon of choice in the Comics. Screen Shots bathroomgame.PNG 71lebron.png 73raven.PNG 72star.PNG The Return of Slade Image.png GirlsDiggingRobin.png 20-1463525579.PNG 13-1463525577.PNG Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (207).png Baby cupid hates robin.jpg GirlsDiggingRobin.png Robin's Twin.jpg The Robins Best Robin.png Golden Age Robin Profile HD.png Robin_TTG_Mind_controlled.png|Mind controled Robin b2804b34814681fbdde2108ef1613876.gif Robin.PNG Starfire39 (11).PNG Starfire39 (2).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (12).PNG Starfiresmall 101 (11).PNG TeenTitansMoviePose.png Starfire4.png Real Orgins 50 .png Real Orgins 51 .png Real Orgins 78 .png Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:Metahumans Category:Flight Category:Zombies Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Time Travelers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Earthling Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Puppet Master Category:Trillionaire Category:Body Adventure Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Tacticians Category:Animagus Category:Transfiguration Category:Perverts Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Transformation Category:Armor Users Category:Elasticity Category:Body Alteration Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Soccer Players Category:Depowered Category:Team Robin Category:Torture Victims Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Disguise Category:Batman Family Category:Sarcasm Category:Space Adaption Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Purple Aura Category:Cheaters Category:Bad Liar Category:Musicians Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Orphan Category:Interrogation Category:Homo Magi Category:Energy Projection Category:Luck Category:Irish Category:Leprechuan Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Acrobatics Category:Legion of Doom Category:Criminals Category:Justice League Category:Batmen of the Multiverse Category:Sidekicks Category:Ninja Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Sleep Walkers Category:Summoning Category:Surfers Category:Skateboarders Category:Circus Category:Staff Users Category:Americans Category:Super Hero Category:Magic Users Category:Jump City Category:Gotham City Category:Apprentice Category:Hell Category:Kings Category:Greed Category:Wayne Family Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Recruiter Category:Humans Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Europeans Category:Teachers Category:DC Universe Category:Grayson Family Category:Heterosexuality Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Relatives Category:Age